Long Road Home
by Lady Avarice
Summary: Fate won’t always give you what you want.But sometimes she’ll give you exactly what you need. This is a series of one-shots in a crossover between Ronin Warriors and Animorphs.
1. Prologue

Summery: Fate won't always give you what you want.But sometimes she'll give you exactly what you need.

This is a series of one-shots in a crossover between Ronin Warriors and Animorphs. There are no planned pairings for now. They might come later. The rating is for strong language. Enjoy and feed the author, review!

* * *

It had been a while now, but it still hurt. She was the last one. The Elemist, Toomin, had pulled her to his little void a few after the others had vanished. She'd known where they went. This just confirmed it. Before she'd thought they'd make it back some day. Now she knew better. She'd been allowed to see the others again one last time, hear their last wishes, say goodbye, and then they were gone. She was the last Animorph now.

After that she'd passed on their messages, even Aximili's, and thrown herself into her work for as long as she could stand it.

Within a year she was gone, leaving a note and a contact number if someone really and truly needed her back home. The memories in the old barn, the mall, the woods, even the nearby mountains just hurt too much to face alone. Loosing Rachel had hurt horribly. Loosing the rest of them had been torture, and she wasn't quite sure if she'd ever get back to the happy person she was before she'd lost them. She called once a month to her parents to give them an update and let them know she was still ok. They kept anyone else from finding her, understanding that she just couldn't seem to face people who knew who, what, she was.

Once the war had been made public and the masses found out what the Animorphs as a group had done the rewards of money and promises of aid in whatever endeavor she wanted were almost chocking. She had almost buckled under the sway of depression left by loosing the others before an idea hit her. The Animorphs would leave a legacy.

She'd gone to traveling the world, setting up sanctuaries for specific animals, her friends' favorite morphs, each center named for a dear friend. North America had a new red-tailed hawk preservation program, Tobias' Wings. The Congo had been given a huge amount of added acreage for gorilla reserves, Marco's Monkey Business. Africa's elephant population was on the rise thanks to her efforts in setting up a preservation and anti-poaching program, Rachel's Charge. Ax's favorite, the human, thrived on the programs and learning centers she'd set up, the wonder of children reminding her fondly of the Andalite's wonder at their world. She'd made sure each center had a Cinabon in memory of Ax's favorite treat.A bit of her hoped that her friends appreciated her little bit of levity from wherever they were now. The Animorph centers were thriving.

Now she was in Japan, setting up learning centers and vying for sanctuaries for the tigers. Somehow, she'd just had to save Jake's favorite for last.

Maybe here she could find herself again.

Maybe this could be her new home.


	2. Bittersweet Reminder

Today was one of the rare days off she took for herself. She had been slaving away for months with the Japanese government, conflicts with land and population seeming to crop up every time one issue was resolved. Today had been straining to say the least, but it seemed the last great hurdle was dealt with. Administration could deal with the rest of it for now.

Today she needed to fly.

The osprey wasn't native to Japan, but she doubted anyone way out here would notice. There wasn't a house for miles and the road was dirt. No one would be out this far from town unless absolutely necessary or drunken joyriding. She'd risk the idiots spotting a 'weird bird'. She needed this.

Parking her Jeep and tossing the keys into a nearby tree she morphed and took to the sky. It had been two years since the last time she'd morphed into this form. Since the last time she'd seen Jake face to face. Rather than hurting, it almost felt like a welcome home.

Practice kept her from going over the two hour time limit, setting down to demorph and remorph as needed. It was amazingly relaxing to be so far away from any human troubles and concerns, away from the noise where it was just her and the wind. It felt like years had been lifted off her shoulders in a way she hadn't known since before the War.

It was early afternoon before she spotted anything besides the run-of-the-mill birds and wildlife. She almost fell out of the sky in shock when she saw the huge white tiger go bounding through the trees. The sight made her heart ache a little. If the coat had been orange instead of white the tiger would have looked exactly like Jake's battle morph, right down to the odd stripe on his left paw. A repeat performance of the stunned bird came when the black-haired boy, no young man, bounded right after the tiger, seeming to play.

-Well, that's something you don't see everyday.-

She followed the odd pair for a while, only loosing them once when she had to land to renew her time again. Something about the sight of those two made her feel calm again. Back in bird morph she caught up to them near one of the many springs dotting the landscape. Oddly enough she also noticed her car about a half-mile away. Small world.

So wrapped up in watching the pair she didn't notice that they had gotten near the main road again. Or that a pair of drunken idiots had careened off the road and into the ditch, one of them yanking a gun from the back of the truck. The other had sighted the tiger through the trees and was making frantic waving motions to his friend. It was rather obvious what they were up to. And like hell she was going to let them do it.

-Now where have I seen this before? Ah yes, diving for dum-dums.-

Just as the idiot with the gun sited the tiger she screeched and dove straight at him. Like she'd hoped he swung the gun up towards the sound. Unlike she'd hoped, he'd tensed up and fired a round.

Not waiting to see where the shot had gone she snatched the gun from the human's hand, uncaring if she slashed up his hand a bit with her talons in the process. Hauling hard she tugged the gun free, flapping a short way off to pitch it into the spring before swinging back around and aiming for the pair again, screaming like a banshee.

Even drunk the idiots had sense enough not to mess with a POed hawk. Diving back into their truck dust shot out from the wheels as it torn back onto the road and out of sight.

Once she was sure they were really gone she set down out of sight and rushed towards where she'd last seen the bo- young man and the tiger. She was ready to spit in rage when she saw the tiger laying on its side, groaning and the young man trying frantically to help.

"Hey!"

Only years of ducking Hork Bajir blades kept her from getting whacked across the face by a well-aimed fist when the young man jumped to his feet and into a fighting stance.

"Easy! I'm here to help. My car's north of here. Half mile. Black bag in back seat. Bring it here so I can treat him. NOW!"

Once he'd relaxed his posture she was kneeling by the tiger's head, gently stroking it's head for a moment, whuffing at him and letting him sniff her wrist. She didn't bother to turn when she heard him run off.

"Easy big guy. Just here to help."

The huge cat took in her scent before giving a soft growl and lying still again. Smiling she moved to it's side, carefully taking in the damage. It wasn't that bad, thankfully, but it probably hurt like hell. It would be a fairly easy fix, but the cat would need to ride in the back of her Jeep if he was going to get anywhere safe. Oh joys of cat fur.

-Channeling Marco way too much lately.-

"Here!"

The young man was back, dropping the bag carefully at her side before sitting near the tiger's head, petting him and talking in a soft, reassuring voice.

She didn't bother to say anything, yanking out a pair of latex gloves and a basic anti-infection kit. Her hands were efficient, cleaning the wound and carefully pulling out the bullet before applying a bandage to the cleaned wound. With any luck there wouldn't even be a scar.

"Hey."

The young man's head shot up from where he was cradling the tiger's seeming to be startled.

"He's okay. Anywhere safe that he could recover? He's not going to be able to walk there, but I can get my jeep and drive you where you need to go."

"Mia's place. It's further down the road. Is he really going to be ok?"

She couldn't help but think he looked like a scared little kid like that, all big blue eyes and soft voice.

"Yeah. The bullet grazed his shoulder blade but didn't crack or fracture it. He's just going to be sore and grumpy for a week or so. I'll give him some morphine when he's in the back of the Jeep so he doesn't feel it for a while."

The smile she got for her efforts was contagious and she couldn't help smiling back.

Tiger manhandled into the back of the Jeep and drugged to the eights she settled in the driver's seat and waited for the young man to get comfortable before setting off down the road.

"Hey, just realized I didn't get your name. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. You were worried about your friend. Anyway, my name's Cassie."

"I'm Ryo, and the fur ball in back is Byakuen. If you don't mind my asking, why'd you rush in to help? Most people would run screaming at the sight of a tiger."

Smiling slightly her gaze lifted to the rearview mirror, gazing fondly at the ball of white and black.

"He just reminded me of a friend is all."


	3. Moving In

"Are you guys sure about this

"Are you guys sure about this?"

Cassie stood facing a living room full of boys plus tiger.

"Completely."

"Please!"

"Yes."

"You can't be any worse than Mia."

"We'd love for you to stay."

"Another female could be pleasant to have around."

Sai smacked Kento for his comment while Rowen poked Sage in the ribs with a disapproving look and Ryo tried not to laugh at Mia's outright plea.

She almost snickered.

"Well if you're certain, then yes, I'd love to live here."

The only one who cheered louder than Mia was Byakuen. She'd probably be getting her hearing back next week.

Kento treated her to a hug of epic proportions, Sai's thankfully, was a bit tamer. Rowen treated her to a real smile and a firm shake of the hand. Sage… she'd let the leer-look slide for now since he did offer a nice not-leer smile immediately following. Ryo gave a cheer and whirled her around once before Mia glomped her.

This felt…. right. Like …. home. Did she finally find it again after all this time?

Did she deserve to?

As if sensing her unasked question Byakuen padded over and rubbed against her thigh. Of course having a 500+ pound tiger rub against your thigh would knock over most people, as it did Cassie. The tiger just took that opportunity to pin her for some in depth feline affection until she was giggling.

Once she was smiling and the tiger had shifted to lay across her legs, rather than most of her, Mia swarmed to her side again, planning out setting up her room and getting a few things to make her feel more welcome. The guys were grinning at the obviously 'girly' scene but still smiling.

-Well, if home was going to be anyplace but the barn I'm glad it's here.-


	4. Gossip

Thank you to those that reviewed! Here's a humor treat for you. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-Huh, wasn't expecting to run into anyone with an animal form.-

Ears perked up. He was NOT expecting to run into a gray wolf in the woods. He almost got into attack mode until he caught the familiar scent lingering on the fur.

-It's me, Cassie.-

Stunned tiger. Great expression.

-Morpher. In a good way. I promise.-

Still looking a little wary the tiger sat on his haunches, waiting patiently.

-Do you morph? Errrrr, change form at all?-

A shake of the head.

-Soooooo, you're not stuck in morph?-

Another shake of the head.

-Ummmm, wow this is different.-

There was the distinct impression of chuckling.

-Hmm, hey, try thinking at me. Like Ryo talks to you.-

Quirk of an ear and 'eyebrow'. Interesting.

-Like this.-

An image of an old red barn filled with squawking and chattering animals, the inside of a spaceship, blue fur and fours eyes.

Wow. Who knew a tiger could look gobsmacked?

-Just try. It's how I'm talking to you.-

The tiger looked incredulous, with a slight filtering of haughtiness.

-You're reminding me of Sage, you know.-

Indignance with a definitive "Hey!" feeling.

-That's better!-

She could actually hear that? Huh.

-Like this?-

-Perfect! Nice to hear from you, Byakuen.-

Big blue tiger-eyes went bigger. The wolf looked distinctly pleased in an entirely too mischievous manner.

-Now, what dirt do you have on the boys?-

Oh, now here was the perfect opportunity. After all, if nothing else he'd done nothing but listen to the boys for several years with no one to talk to.

One tiger and one wolf traded a sly look.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

"Hey, Kento?"

"Yeah, Ryo?"

"Did you see there's a wolf in the woods?"

"What? I thought they'd gone extinct."

"Me too."

"So, what's it doing?"

"Sitting. Next to Byakuen."

"And the big guy's just letting it sit there?"

"Yup."

"That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Take a look Cye."

"Oh my."

"What 'oh my'?"

"I think…. they're talking."

"What!?"

"It looks like they're… laughling."

A worried glance was traded around the room.

"Well, it's not like they can do anything to us. Right?"

"….."


	5. Accomplishment

Thank you to ye who reviewed! You made my day! The rest of you, please, feed the muse. Here, that's considered a good thing.

* * *

"Shut up!"

Kento was smacked square in the face by a projectile throw pillow, startling him into silence. And knocking him off the back of the sofa.

Now let it be said that it took quite a bit to startle the boys. What with all they'd seen and everything.

But sweet, kind, loving Cassie tossing a pillow while yelling at them to shut up was something completely out of left field.

Ryo had dragged an injured tiger home a few months before, bringing in the American girl with him. She had been willing to stay a few days to make sure Byakuen healed properly before moving on. A few days had turned into a few weeks, which in turn had become a few months. She'd only just finished actually moving in, for the little that she actually had, and started commuting to the city when she needed to. It was like she'd always been there for all the differences they all had.

But not once had she thrown something at any of them.

Must be important.

"Any one who talks in the next 20 minutes will be given to Byakuen as a chew toy."

Apparently Cassie was affecting Mia as well. That was a new threat. And the tiger didn't look to be arguing it at all. Yuli was over too, ginning at them before seating himself next to Mia on the couch. Cassie was sitting on the floor next to the oversized fur-ball nearly bouncing in anticipation.

With one final warning glare to the males Cassie commandeered the remote and turned up the volume of the American newscast. She fidgeted in her spot, anxious for one story in particular. Everyone could tell exactly when it started as she sat bolt upright as a large orange and black shape sauntered across the screen.

Kento was smacked with another pillow when he snickered at her.

And in world news, today marks a monumental achievement for, not the humans, but the animals. In recent years a string of animal sanctuaries have opened around the world, offering unparalleled support and aid for animals of all shapes and sizes. Most notable of these are Tobias' Wings in North America, Rachel's Charge in Africa, and Marco's Monkey Business also in Africa. A fourth name is added as of today, with the full acceptance and support of the Japanese government. Tiger lovers everywhere can smile today with the official opening of Jake's Prowl.

The rest of the newscast seemed a bit lost on Cassie who was wearing a huge grin on her face.

While the others were busy talking to each other about what this could mean they completely missed Cassie turning to the huge black and white form seated next to her.

"So, whatcha think, big guy? Would Jake approve?"

The tiger responded with a bone-rattling purr, rubbing his head against her chest, and letting her hide her tears in his fur. Yeah, Jake would approve.


	6. Kidding

"You have got to be kidding me."

Mia had set aside a chunk of land on her property for Cassie to build a vet clinic/ animal rescue center. It didn't really get too many domestic cases this far out, but it saw enough wildlife. So long as it was an animal that needed help, she'd help. They guys had (been) volunteered to help keep the place up, depending on who you asked anyway.

Ryo and Sai had jumped right in and helped. Kento was a bit reluctant until he'd made friends with the ball of fluff they had yet to identify. Now said ball would perch on his shoulder while he worked. Rowen was a bit trickier and in the end Cassie had bribed him with sharing some medical info with him whenever he helped. He had debated he could just read about it until she made the argument that you learned more from life than from lit. He'd agreed two seconds later. Sage hadn't been around for a while, having been with his family. As such Mia had allotted him a help time on the schedule.

Cassie admitted to being warned Sage was a bit of a… pretty boy? Prep? Neat freak? Eh, something in there.

What she didn't expect was to see him standing in the middle of the barn/medic center, leaning against one of the support beams, dressed in what to any normal person would be business clothes, looking like he expected her to snap to.

Yeah, that wasn't working.

She wasn't that huge of a stickler for things, but Sage had given his word to follow the schedule like everyone else. That meant working. Not posing.

Grrr.

"There are no cameras here."

A blonde brow quirked. Could have been both of them for all she knew.

"That means there's no need to pose. You can either help out or get out."

"What if I simply want to stand here watching you?"

"You will be in the way. If you aren't helping, you're bothering and taking up vital space and room. Now, move and work, or move and leave, either way I'm happy."

"Mia will be angry if I get back too soon."

It was her turn to quirk a brow.

"Not my problem. You agreed to be on the schedule. No one forced you."

"Again, Mia would be angry with me."

"Again, not my fault. Work or leave. I am"

With that she set down the bag of feed she was carrying and moved off to start working with a few of the smaller patients.

It had taken her about an hour to tend to the smaller inhabitants of the huge space, and she'd left a small list of reasonably easy chores. She may not expect miracles, but asking to have papers straightened and inventory was not hard.

Apparently Sage was either that arrogant or that dumb.

She was betting on C.

Growling she stalked over to the infuriating blonde who was SO going to regret flashing that smug smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"EEK!"

Ryo, who had been dozing on the porch practically threw himself off his perch and darted for the barn. What the hell had made that shriek?

His answer came with a bang from the barn doors flying open.

"Next time, listen to what I tell you in there or it's going up your ass to join that flagpole!"

Ryo skidded to a stop, unable to believe his eyes. Sage was wide-eyed and staring at the smaller figure of Cassie, both hands held protectively over his rear as she wielded a large shovel. It became apparent what happened when she moved to hold it like a baseball bat and Sage whimpered and scuttled back.

Ryo was 'flopped' out of his hysterical laughter 10 minutes later when Byakuen decided that now was a good time for an ear scratch.


End file.
